A transfer switch is an electrical switch that switches a load between two sources. A transfer switch may be manually activated or automatic in operation. An Automatic transfer switch (ATS) functions by sensing status of power sources. An Automatic Transfer Switch (ATS) is generally installed where a backup power supply is present, so that the backup power supply may provide temporary electrical power if the utility power source fails. An ATS is used to provide continuous supply of power to various devices, such as a motor, an electrical load and associated circuitry and the like. An ATS mainly consists of electrical contacts that can carry incoming utility and alternate isolation source. Outgoing connections from an ATS is connected to end application through ‘Bus’.
Normally, an ATS is connected to a utility isolation source. Whenever there is a fault in a utility power supply, the ATS transfers the power connection from a utility isolation source to an alternate Isolation source. As and when the fault is rectified an ATS again transfers power connection to a utility Isolation source.
An ATS needs to be maintained periodically or repaired whenever fault occurs. If an ATS is mounted stationary to structural members or a frame of a Panel, inspection and maintenance of the ATS becomes difficult and quite hazardous if attempted while the Panel is live. To reduce the hazards of working with live Panels, an ATS needs a drawout mechanism, which primarily isolate the unit from the live buses & drawn out of the Panel for any sort of maintenance. Thus, an ATS need to be plugged in and unplugged from a live Panel in a relatively safe manner by means of a drawout mechanism. A drawout mechanism connects an ATS to a Bus.
Accordingly, there exists drawout mechanisms in the prior art that facilitate plugging and unplugging of an ATS from a live Panel. However, the prior art drawout mechanisms have numerous limitations. For example, the prior art drawout mechanisms include various components such as, a complicated gear box, a shaft coupling and stoppers which are adding more cost and are less efficient. Further, the prior art drawout mechanisms do not absorb vertical misalignment.
Accordingly, there is need of a drawout mechanism that is cost effective. Further, there is need of a drawout mechanism that is comparatively more efficient. Moreover, there is need of a drawout mechanism that is adapted to absorb both vertical and horizontal misalignment. Furthermore, there is need of a drawout mechanism that has modular structure.